Bard Story
by creyzi4zb12
Summary: A story about a young teenage bard who gets crazy over Alustriel. But all of the good chances explode when the Arcane Brotherhood makes another plot. Renewed due to bad things


ALUSTRIEL AND RONALDO

INTRO:

Ronaldo scurries over the surroundings looking for some place peaceful (yet merry enough) to pluck his lonely guitar's tune in the glade. He'd just finished doing his father's chores at the military-academy in Neverwinter when a thought came out from his jolly mind all of a sudden….These thoughts were not that new to his attitude however. Ronaldo had always been a merry person.

As a nineteen year old teenager bard his life had always met many smiles of the friends he had in the crowded docks of Neverwinter, not to mention the women that came flirting around him whenever he plays his jolly songs. Sometimes lovers would come to him in the alleys of Neverwinter docks, soothing their feelings towards each others contents, enjoying the company of each others love. Sometimes travelers and old men gather around him as he plays the sweet tune of his flute, some of them giving a bit of silver or two for the lass's heartwarming talent. Even the ever persistent goblins, orcs and more humanoids would give themselves a minute or two for the attention of his beautiful and charming facade.

Ronaldo was not the best bard in Neverwinter, and certainly not the most famous one, but even though this life as a jolly simpleton that brings love and comfort towards his costumers was not that great as for somebody Ronaldo felt contended and happy about it. His father on the other hand would never have approved of that, this is because his father is a………let's continue the origin in the next chapter

"Aaah what great day today is, the heat from the sun that shines among these rocks is reflecting its beauty among the trees." Ronaldo puts his pale yet fair fingers in his chin, his golden hair curling down towards his green eyes and reflecting a sense of a girlish beauty in his handsome appearance. "It is neither hot nor bright enough for me to reside. In fact it is the perfect consign for me to place my buttocks and abide."

Ronaldo then sits on top of a big rock in the glade. He had already traveled some more than a few miles in the outskirts of Neverwinter. Oh how this lovely situation electrifies his nerves and makes his body hair stand up. "What a nice time for a song this would be!" He says to himself. Then before his mind could first react he found his hands already beginning to take away the strapping fromhe guitar on his back. Taking a deep breath from his nostrils, clutching the instrument in his arms and preparing himself for the lovely daze of his hobby he sparks the first tunes of his song.

_Don't you know_

_That I love you even so_

_And can't you see_

_You mean a lot to me…_

Then a little bit of the _pampampampampampam_ sound comes out on his lips

_Once there was a boy and a girl who were teased by the crowd_

_When the crowd was teasing them loud, the boy was very glad_

_The girl was very mad….._

Then Ronaldo opens his eyes, his keen senses seem to detect something in his surroundings, he had been closing his eyes all the time as he did his song that he didn't notice the figure that was sitting in front of him.

"Oh do continue!!" An woman waves a smile at him as she puts her right palm on her chin staring at the man with interest. She wore that of a dress better suited for an elven royalty that seemed to be getting herself. She was extremely beautiful beyond all odds, a hint of old age seemed to resemble from her tone and gait but never her appearance. She did appear tall however and Ronaldo could not determine who was the taller between themselves.

"And what would your name be? My beautiful princess." Ronaldo then leans places his right leg up and leans his right shoulder to take a better recognition from the woman listening to him.

"My name is Alustriel. Of Silverymoon." The woman spoke.

"Shouldn't a lovely princess such as you be guarded by thousands of soldiers as you pass by our glade Miss Alustriel?" Obviously the lass known as Ronaldo have never heard of the name Alustriel of Silverymoon yet. Still he plucks his guitar as he leans his leg on the rock and stares at the woman with a bit of passion from his obsession in his work. "Before I begin my song, would you be so kind to tell me as to how you have gone astray in your kingdom." Making the façade as if Alustriel was really a princess, Ronaldo continues to flirt not knowing anything-and not wanting to know anything about this woman's origin, the only thing that mattered right now was that Alustriel was beautiful beyond all odds.

Playing along with the façade, Alustriel gives the young man a warm smile, it was a smile that would have seem a bit elderly for people, but in another sense, a smile that brought back her youth in the glade due to the beauty it beheld in it's wake. The atmosphere seemed to have changed differently.

Time seemed to move slowly in their surroundings as Ronaldo plucked on with his guitar and closed his eyes. Seemingly consumed both by passion and comfort, he stands on top of the rock and begins to sway his head left to right as if he was entranced by his own music.

Alustriel on the other hand looked at the man with sincere interest in his work. She had managed to hide a crooked smile from the silliness the bard had brought along with his guitar. But it was fascinating to her to see people such as these rarely. She has had tons of suitors back at Silverymoon before, and bards such as Ronaldo were not common to her, songs such as the ones Ronaldo has been performing frequently came to the woman's ears. This archmage of Silverymoon had almost seen everything there is in the world, from the beautiful sounds and sceneries that came to her due to the grand position she serves in the state of Silverymoon, to the wicked arts and sheer traumatizing terror of the Silverymoon-phaerim wars. She always had a soft spot among goodly folks, so she gave this young bard a chance to show her interest on the matter before she would conjure her teleportation spell and be gone from the man's sight in a second.

Alustriel focused her attention to the bard Ronaldo, at least for a few minutes she would find herself away from the burdens of the courts of Silverymoon listening to the music this young bard brought. Although even if she wasn't listening to it intently, she was able to admire a bit talent in the man. Time seemed to slow again in her surroundings. That moment felt more like a lifetime for her, savoring every tone the musician had brought.

She sits along the rock beside Ronaldo. Now it seemed as if she was flirting along with the man, despite their age difference (which Ronaldo is ignorant of) Alustriel felt as if the springtime of youth had dawned back upon her. If her advisors had seen her this very day flirting along with this young wanabee look-a-like, they would have ordered the guards such as the _somewhat obsessed _Stumpet (I think he's in love with Alustriel) to beat the man she was with to a pulp. Not that they could do that in front of her, never would it be a doubt that the royalties of Silverymoon would punish this bard for overstepping his bounds. It did not seem to matter now anyway, her guards could never find her. She had sneaked her way out their encampment from Silverymoon towards Neverwinter to get some fresh air and commune with the comforting touch of nature.

Time moved slow indeed as Ronaldo continued on with his pleasing song.

……………………….

_Some people have shoes_

_Of certain kinds_

_Some people have afternoon_

_The same as the way the sun shines_

_Some people have reasons_

_To feel the way they do_

_That's why I ask myself_

_If all's alright with you_

_Is there something wrong_

_With the way you speak_

_Do you even see me_

_As I pass you by the street_

_Then I close my eyes_

_And I let it be_

_Because I just can't see_

_Why you love to hate me._

_And such a stupid…_

Alustriel was not able to see the action coming for she was closing her eyes all the time, consumed by the comfort brought by the bards music. If she had never let her guard down then she would have seen Ronaldo's hands that swiped her for a push down to the grass in the glade.

Down went Alustriel, from the rock she had been sitting on, to the grassy plains of the glade. Her position was topsy turvy right now, the back portion of her neck and head were the ones touching the ground, while her legs on the other hand leaned on the rocks like a ramp, shoving the bottom part of her gown to her face and showing off her gleaming legs along with her white panties. The only thing she had noticed in the situation was the loud _thunk _that resounded on Ronaldo's guitar.

Ronaldo bit back a surprise as the arrow from his left hit his guitar, it was aimed for the woman known as Alustriel, but he had shoved the woman aside to let her evade the unseen arrow and for him to block it with his guitar. It came fast, fast and powerful. If not for Ronaldo's heightened sentence in the academy at Neverwinter, he would've never deflected the attack, and all that would be left to Ronaldo right now was nothing more than a corpse.

Ronaldo stared at the bushes where the arrow had come, for a second he thought he had heard incantations in there. It was too late for him to realize that the incantation was directed towards the arrow that had missed its target and found its way towards Ronaldo's wooden guitar. The arrow stuck on his guitar suddenly exploded, shrouds of flame came out of the bard's instrument sending away splinters of wood to his body.

Ronaldo fell back from the rock to the grass butt first. His warrior instinct urged him to fight. The blow had not been fatal, yet it was enough to daze the young man a bit. He brought forth from green minstrel Lincoln-green's pocket a small dagger to ready himself for a defensive. He stared back at Alustriel hardly.

The woman shot him back a glance of surprise and sorrow. Then he heard the sounds of warcries come out from the bushes.

He readied himself and stood back up, dagger in hand as he met the furious charge of two elves, both of them carrying long-swords and a look of hatred on their faces. Ronaldo quickly positioned his hand and threw the dagger to one of the elf's face. The elf just moved its head to the side as the dagger came to it's face harmlessly, then it continued on towards Ronaldo slashing a horizontal arc in Ronaldo's waist. But before the slash could connect Ronaldo caught its blade with his bare left hand, gripping it tightly that his hands began to bleed.

Then the other elf came towards Ronaldo's unprotected right, slashing parallel arc to his torso, Ronaldo ducked with only inches before death struck his head, taking away a few of his hairs from the slash. Then he spun around the other elf's position and took away his grip on the sword, as he finished his spin he delivered a massive elbow towards the elf on his right, sending the poor creature down the grass with a broken nose. The moved seemed very unusual and risky, the elves did not know how it came, and it was a crazy moved indeed. The other elf on his right had already positioned himself for another slash towards Ronaldo when a fire bolt from the rocks where Alustriel once sat struck his right hip knock backing him away from the battle.

Ronaldo kept on with his façade, taking his advantage on the elf he had felled with his elbow, delivering countless punches towards the elf's body…until he felt a sudden sting on his. He looked back to see an arrow sticking in his left hip.

The pain coursed through his senses as if poison had struck him. Ronaldo bit his lip to cover the soreness he was feeling as the arrow tip made its way deeper to his hip. He could feel the wounds that had opened in his muscles the moment the missile got impact;

This was one great disadvantage he had as a happy bard who knew not that much about battle. He was trained greatly in the arts of fighting in Neverwinter. Although not that good since Ronaldo considered his fighter capabilities only second from his dreams to be a bard. Ronaldo always had a great weakness in casualties. This was because feelings were a big part on the discipline of a bard.

To feel something is to know the beauty of the fine arts, to look in deeper to the secrets hidden within the notes in music, a poem or even a dance. To understand the greatness and the hard work placed inside a note was one of the most important aspects needed to become a bard, and to understand these things greatly was to heighten your senses about feeling more.

Unfortunately what Ronaldo was stuck in right now is not related to the fine arts. This was a fight, a fight to the death to exact. And a warrior needs not to take time about feeling and admiring things, a warrior needed to be quick to feel not the pain and do not regard it as something primary. To feel and to admire was to slow you down, and to slow oneself down during a fight means to bring yourself to more danger, or worse, death.

Ronaldo recounted the past events that happened, as he heard again the same incantations ring out from somebody in the bushes. Somehow that the arrow would explode in a moment after the incantations in the bushes had finished. He had heard of warriors who used strange weaponry such as these before. They were called _arcane archers_ a class in Faerun in which one combines arcane magic to furthermore add brutal damage to ones arrow attacks.

He stood up fast and placed his trembling hands in the arrow shaft that was stuck in his hip. The green leather suit along with his frail skin as a bard made of lincoln-green gave him very little protection against the missile. He could feel the fact that the arrow had made its way to his body organs.

Never did he give a second doubt in pulling the arrow out of his hips. This was a battle he was on, he reminded himself, and one false mood of doubt and admiration could kill him. As he tore the wicked missile away of his body his wound opened wider, blood spurted out from it several inches away from the puncture, making the wound bigger.

Then by throwing the arrow directly at the elf he had just rained punches on, Ronaldo saw the thing burst into flames, and later on gave a bit of tiny explosion, enough to tear a hole in the already wounded elf's chest, and enough to give a little bit of sparkling sight in the scene. The dead elf's torso blood spurted out to Ronaldo's lincoln-green bard suit.

Not even wiping the blood away from his body he turned to face Alustriel, the human woman a dirty mess from the earth where she had once sprawled upon. She was chanting something, might be some kind of offensive spell to fire into the bushes and clear out their attackers.

Ronaldo's thoughts turned out to be wrong when he saw the ground a few inches in front of Alustriel blurt out the grass like a volcano quickly, then as quick as possible materialize into a face like form of a human.

"Protect us oh great Symbal!!" Alustriel cried out to the earth elemental, thought the elementals complete form was not yet complete (only the head was still formed from Alustriel's magic) it was enough to give the two a bit of protection against their unseen attacker.

"Come!" Alustriel stretched out her hand to Ronaldo, her face wearing a worried look. "You need to take cover. The next attack will be a homing one!"

Without doubts in his head Ronaldo quickly ran to grab Alustriel's hands, but he found his feet immobile, and in a quick second he lost his balance. Down he went, face first into the grass, his upper body moving while his feet stuck on the ground, he looked to see what was causing his feet to be stuck, then he realized that there were vines forming beneath the ground. Trapping his feet in the earth.

"Green magic!!" Alustriel cried out as he turned to face the helpless Ronaldo, then cuddled to her breasts as a fireball exploded in front of her elemental, blasting away scorches of earth towards her body and pushing the earth elemental quite a bit backward to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronaldo on the other hand worked furiously on the entanglement spell. He drew forth another dagger from his lincoln-green pouches and began slicing the roots free from his feet. Only when he got free did he realize that another arrow had come out of the bushes, this time its direction heading towards Alustriel's elemental. It was lightning fast and Ronaldo could only think of little things in doubting this next arrow's magical properties when he quickly jumped his way to push Alustriel away of the missile's client-trace.

Down to the grass went the bard and the woman as the magical arrow made its way in the earth elementals body, jutting through the thick layers of soil like blade driven through butter, and zipping a few inches away past Alustriel's body. Unfortunately for Ronaldo the magical arrow that jutted from the elementals body was able to hit him on his right ear, tearing away a huge (very huge) portion of tissue in it. He did not have time to howl in pain however when he saw a huge bear come out of the bushes, its savage features on a maddened frenzy as it stampeded it's way through them.

Its size doubled that of Ronaldo. To the young bard the brown furry creature seemed more of a behemoth, and it was, without a doubt the biggest bear he had ever seen before.

Ronaldo quickly paced his legs for better leverage and forced himself to stand up despite the wound he had received from the arrow a few moments ago.

He brought forth his dagger and came dashing towards the monster. His mind and his senses were now working less, and his muscles more. He never thought, never considered the fact that he would never be able to match this huge behemoth that he considered his worst enemy. He never looked back to see if Alustriel was alright. This was not the working of his mind, because he was now driven in his warrior senses, mind totally blank and body burning with the passion of a battle. Only a fool would've done such a thing, but Ronaldo was no fool. Right now he was something more than that, he was a machine, who did not looked at the consequences of his actions, a zombie built and revived for a fight, even if it was a fight in which you were destined to loose. He was now the fighter.

His fighter instinct only awakened a few seconds, and later closed back to bring his true personality as a bard when an arrow came zipping through the bushes. Impaling him from his belly and knocking him back a few meters from where he stood.

Ronaldo closed his eyes and prepared to meet death. He could hear the incantations Alustriel was speaking, not that it was going to help him at all. For he thought that there was nothing in the world that could save them right now from these deadly assassins he had just met in his life. He could hear the growling and stomping of the bear as it made its way closer towards Alustriel. And he could hear the whinnies of horses, and he could hear the blazing of fire from the skies. He felt the pain of the arrow as its deadly tip ruptured his organs. Burning him, impaling him and tearing his life away from him.

For a moment he thought death had come to collect his soul, and then his whole world went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fiery chariot swept its way pass Alustriel and the charging bear, burning everything in its wake. It was a good thing that Ronaldo had brought the archmage some time to pull of her specialties and bring forth great assistance in the battle.

At first the furry hairs of the somewhat enraged bear burned. Then it charred away some particles of its skin, tearing away its musky protection and showing itself as nothing more than a naked and vulnerable animal.

The spell dissipated out of the bear, a dweomer erupted in its base creating a white radiant glow of light. Smokes erupted, bug smokes, but not big enough to disrupt Alustriel's sight. She quickly ran past the burning creature and took Ronaldo's arm in her shoulders.

The boy was heavy, but Alustriel, with proper body mechanics soon found her strength capable enough to carry him to the chariot with her shoulders. It was a tiring job, and she had to do it quick before the archer from the bushes fires another magical arrow towards them.

She looked back to see the bear. It had finished to un-polymorph itself. And there on the ground a few feet beside her she found an elven druidess gasping for breath, her body charred and ripped away from her once beautiful elven skin from the destructive wake of Alustriel's fiery chariot. She left the poor assassin alone. Alustriel didn't have enough time to act something selfish such as vengeance. Trouble was growing up fast when she felt a dweomer summoned in her feet, and it did not belong to her field of magic.

She could hear the worried sounds of "Alanna!!" come out in the bushes. But she did not have time to reconsider thinking about those things. Ronaldo was dying, even as she carried the boy safely in her chariot she could still see the life fading away from his eyes. Blood gurgled out from the bard's mouth as she placed the dying lad on a seat beside her. The fires that surrounded Alustriel's chariot did not seem to burn Ronaldo despite the fact that everything in their wake blazed infernally with red flames including the bear. The fiery chariot was one of her specialties in magic, and with just a thought she could make some of her allies immune from its deadly wake.

Alustriel ordered her fiery horses to descend when a meteor fell out from the sky. Fast like a missile strung by giants from their bows the fiery comet came towards Alustriel's fiery chariot. Alustriel recounted that this spell was directed to the dweomer recently summoned in her feet. She ordered her fiery horses to move quick, quick since her life depended on it. Lashing away every thought and sending out every innate magic left in her mind to aid the horses speed Alustriel grabbed through the reins and blasted it to her pet's posterior.

Down went the meteor, bringing forth a massive explosion in the ground, burning the grasses from its deadly heat, and cracking solid ground with its strong impact that came in the air. Alustriel and her chariot were not there, they had already gone past, flying in the air before the meteor could strike. Alustriel looked back to see the destruction created by the meteor, for second she thought the world was about to end from the sight of the deadly inferno. She could also hear the screams from the elven druidess she had burned earlier, and could only think nothing more than mercy from the fiery fate that awaited the poor creature.

Well that's about all of it for tonight's chapter, I'm very sorry that my chapters are very short. I am now experimenting on a new façade for my fanfictions, this one about shorter chapters. I discovered just a few months ago that some people tend to get bored quickly when they tend to read long chapters. I'll be updating this thing tomorrow. But until now I Beg ALL OG YOU TO PLEASE …..REVIEW:D


End file.
